Pieces of Faith
by WitheringSage
Summary: A collection of one-shots that include un-written scenes during the 'Faith' series, and events that took place before the series began. -Part of the "Faith" series
1. Hand of Sorrow

_A/N: Okay, the break didn't last as long as I thought it would. Darn the luck. Anywho, this "Pieces of Faith" series are just a bunch of one-shots at random times of their lives. The timeline won't be in order as I write them, but I'll make sure to include where in the 'timeline' it would be. Mostly I wanted to write scenes from the stories that I wanted to put in, but just couldn't fit, and parts that came before the events of the 'Faith' series._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Covenant_

**Hand of Sorrow**

For the power she possessed, all the magic she could wield, she could not save this one life. All she had been able to do was make it easier. But easier wasn't good enough anymore. Tomorrow, she would have to let him go. His breathing was even now as he lay on his bed, surrounded by three friends. Knowing this would be the last night she would ever hear him snuffle in his sleep was heartbreaking. Her eyelids clamped shut to keep more tears from flowing. Hadn't she cried plenty?

"Row," her husband said softly.

The past two weeks they'd taken to sleeping on the foldout couch in the living room. Ernie couldn't climb the stairs at all anymore, and Rowan didn't want him to sleep alone, even if Bubbe, Erwin, and Tippy gathered around the old German shepherd.

"It'll be okay," Reid said. He held her tighter, spoon fashion.

It would be a dark day for all of them, but Rowan the most. Ernie and she had been companions since she was five years old and she had come home from her last round of chemotherapy. Ernie had been one year old. Now, Rowan was twenty-two, Ernie sixteen; already he had lived two years past his breed's average life span. He was old, but had lived a full life.

Rowan turned around so she faced Reid's chest. "I'm not crying."

"It's okay if you want to."

"Reid?" She swallowed painfully. "What am I…what're we going to do without him?"

He didn't answer for a moment. Sometimes words weren't sufficient, but they could help. "We'll remember him. Like Bruce Lee."

Bruce Lee the ferret had passed away three years ago at the age of seven. He was diagnosed with insulinoma, had a partial pancreatectomy, but lost his life four months after the surgery. Bubbe and Ernie had been bereft. With Bubbe trailing along, Ernie had sniffed out all of Bruce Lee's hiding places, finding items the humans had not seen in months and years. Rowan cried for weeks, then went into autopilot if only for Bubbe and Ernie. She joined a grief counseling group for people who had lost their pets; Reid went to some of the meetings with her to show his support.

They adopted Tippy (a gray and white six year old tabby) about a year after Bruce Lee passed and Erwin (a three year old German shepherd) two years ago. Having the younger animals had brightened the older Bubbe and Ernie, keeping them on their toes as their movements slowed.

"I'm not sure if there's a place animals go after they die," Rowan said, "but Bruce Lee and Tyler would be waiting for him, right?"

"Definitely," he replied. "Ernie's not going to be alone."

Her jaw clenched with suppressed cries. "And he had a good life, right?"

"The best, Row." A jagged lump arose in his throat, and he choked it back.

"We all gave him that," Rowan agreed. She knew Reid was saddened by this, too, and didn't let her own sorrow overshadow that fact. She inhaled her husband's familiar scent and tried to sleep. But the sooner she would fall asleep, the sooner tomorrow would come. And Rowan wanted anything but that, if only to keep Ernie longer.

xx

The next morning was relatively subdued. They woke up, fed the kids, showered, got dressed. The veterinarian would be coming at eleven. Around ten their family began to arrive. (The adults, the Sons' parents had visited the day before.) Caleb and Judy were first. Ernie's tail wagged when he saw them. He was still laying on his orthopedic bed in the living room. For once, Rowan wasn't greeting people at the door, and they understood; she just wanted to be near Ernie. On the television, she had DVDs going featuring Ernie's greatest moments.

Within a half hour, all made it. Hunter, Gabriel, Michael, Maria and Tyler, Hope and Pogue, Pinkie and his boyfriend Laurie, and Aaron Abbot, who had brought his poodle Tootie. The chocolate toy poodle had joined the other animals gathered around the prone German shepherd. Aaron was pretty much welcome among them now. Five years had gone by, they'd grown, old hurts had been forgiven. The adoption of Tootie was a big part of the bridging of the gap.

With her family around, and the impending arrival of the vet, Rowan was beginning to panic. She excused herself, not wanting to break the somewhat forced calm of their environment.

"God, this is, like, so awful," Pinkie intoned. Laurie took his hand.

No one had to agree, they knew. Judy was sitting next to Ernie. There once was a time when she was terrified of dogs. Ernie and helped bring her out of that. His brown eyes gazed at her now, soft and thankful. Maria sniffed; Tyler's arm was around her, he was equally somber.

Hope Parry nee Lassiter couldn't suppress her sigh. She was thinking about the time when Ernie had been the make-or-break between her and her brother's relationship, five years ago. It was all dependent on Ernie's forgiveness of Justice for having threatened both he and Rowan on a winter's night.

Reid needed a drink of water. Damn lump in his throat. He filled the glass from the tap and chugged down have the contents.

"Hey," Caleb said.

The blond turned around. "Hey." Without any prompting, he said, "I don't know what's going to happen after. You saw how she was after Bruce Lee." Then, "She started her medication again a few months ago."

Caleb was surprised at this. Rowan had spoken with her doctor and they agreed to wean her off her anti-anxiety medication four years ago. After Bruce Lee, Rowan went back on it, a very low dose, before being weaned off it again.

"Is she having more panic attacks?"

"Yeah."

Caleb knew his little sister had been through hard times. And despite her immense grief over this, she would get passed it, he knew. Even though it hurt like hell.

The doorbell rang. The two Sons looked at each other.

"I'll get it," Caleb said.

Reid went to get Rowan. She was upstairs, sitting on the bed. He knew she had heard the doorbell. Rowan met his eyes, then stood up on shaky legs. Reid took her hand and they went back downstairs in silence. He thought about that dream he had had years ago. The one where he was living a life without Rowan. The one that was too realistic for words. He remembered Ernie being put to sleep then, just at this age. Bubbe would follow a couple of years later. It was almost foretold. It was even the same doctor who'd come to the door.

"Hello, Rowan," the veterinarian, Dr. Rose, said.

"Hi," Rowan said, trying to smile, but it crashed and burned.

They entered the living room. Ernie was on the couch now. Rowan took her seat, gently lifted his head so it lay on her lap. Reid sat next to her, Bubbe on his lap so she could bend and lick Ernie's nose. The orange tabby meowed mournfully. Tippy and Erwin were nearby, feeling the impending loss. Rowan was trying not to cry, trying not to break down in a million tears.

Dr. Rose already had the syringe ready.

Everyone else stood or sat, watching. Rowan continued to pet Ernie. Bubbe's small paw softly rested on Ernie's head. His brown eyes roamed the room, at peace, content, knowing.

"Tyler and Bruce Lee will be there with you," Rowan said, voice cracking. "Okay? I know you're not afraid, you've always been brave. And you know I love you. We all do." She looked at Dr. Rose, nodded imperceptibly.

The injection took less than thirty seconds. Then Ernie's breathing stopped, then his heart. Dr. Rose double-checked, then stepped away. The two dogs in the room gave high-pitched yowls, and whimpers. Tippy meowed, Bubbe was silent. The oldest now among the animals.

Rowan kept stroking Ernie until the bag appeared on the small table. Hunter looked at her with his jade eyes, hurting for her, and just hurting. Rowan sniffed, took off Ernie's collar.

"Okay?" Hunter asked quietly.

She nodded, and Hunter lifted Ernie off the couch. Gabriel held open the bag so Ernie could be placed inside. Rowan could barely watch. Ernie wasn't afraid of the dark, but she could hardly bear to see him zipped up inside. Then she had to remind herself that Ernie wasn't even aware of what was going on. Because he was no longer conscious, and never would be again.

xx

When they got home from the actual funeral, Rowan was exhausted. She was about to feed the kids but Reid said he would do it, so she went upstairs to rest. There would not be any sleep for her, she was drained, sapped of thought. Ten minutes later Reid came upstairs, he had the mail in his hands.

"More cards," he said, setting them on her nightstand. Reid sat down.

Rowan blinked tiredly. She couldn't count how many cards Ernie had gotten. There'd been many Get Well cards, We're Thinking of You cards, You're in Our Prayers cards. Now, there were sympathy cards. Sorry for Your Loss. Ernie's last visit at the hospital and library had been two months ago, then he was just too pooped to entertain, although he still loved the outdoors.

"Did the kids eat?" she asked.

Pause, then, "No. They're all sleeping on Ernie's bed."

She seemed to accept that as inevitable. "Will you lay down with me?"

He didn't bother to answer. He kicked off his shoes, got on the bed. She moved on her side so she could lay her head on his chest. Reid squeezed her, kissed her on her head. They'd been through a lot, they would this, too. Sure, it was tough going…

"I know you're sad, too," she spoke after a while.

"Yeah."

Rowan let out a breath, tipped her head up. His eyes were red around rims, too, evidence of a short tear fest before he'd come upstairs.

"I can feel it though, Reid."

"What?"

"Ernie. He's with Tyler and Bruce Lee now. He's running, fast, like he used to." She wasn't just saying it, she really had felt something connect in the beyond. She'd felt it with Bruce Lee, too, even through her haze of grief.

It was a small comfort. Rowan concentrated on that as she held on to her husband.

* * *

**Okay, so there's the first one. :) Hope it was okay. The loss of Ernie was inevitable. But he'll 'come back' when I write more one-shots.**

**My next full-length story in the 'Faith' series will be called "Harvesting Faith" which takes place at ages 27/28, during their procreating times. :) I might get that first chapter up soon.**

**Anywho, thanks for reading, and I always like to know what you think if you've got a spare moment. :D  
**


	2. Kindred

_A/N: You might recall in "Binding Faith" how Michael Grayraven was in a funk pretty much the entire story. And in the last chapter it was especially noticeable. He confided in Rowan that it had something to do with Sasha, but I could never fit the whole explanation in the story. So, here it is. This takes place just shortly after Reid's first swim meet from the last chapter of BF._

**Kindred**

Gabriel felt his twin brother's discontent like a chronic ulcer. But it was heartache and distress Michael Grayraven was feeling, for some time now. And he had not confided in his number one confidant, Gabriel. That was why Gabriel had explained to his boyfriend Hunter that he needed a few days, just to get back in touch with Michael. Like the loving boyfriend Hunter Mercer was, he completely understood.

That was how the Grayraven twins found themselves in the bayou among the cypress trees, sitting opposite one another in the pirogue they had built together when they were ten. They didn't fish, or try to net shrimp, or capture alligators, mostly they had always maneuvered themselves down the bayou and back. Harassing old man Fontenot, a cracker that lived in a shack with a tin roof with a mangy pit bull for company. In his yard were multiple graves with the name 'Gator' engraved on them all. When one pit bull got old and died, Fontenot got another and named it after its predecessor. Fontenot hated anyone roaming passed too close to his land.

Their upbringing had consisted primarily of their mother, Roz, and their late grand-mère, Eve. Their father was a powerful sorcerer and warrior who they only saw every five years for one day.

"So, _mon frère_, why have you whisked me away?" Michael asked.

Gabriel frowned. Twins could never hide anything from each other. "What's wrong?"

"_Rien_," Michael answered.

"You have dark circles under your eyes; I haven't seen Princess Agrippina Buttercup and her human Sasha in weeks. So, tell me…"

"What? We're not attached at the hip," he replied tersely. "I can't have a break?"

"A break from the woman you love?"

Michael snorted. "Please."

Michael didn't want to get into this. Not now. It hurt to talk about it. He looked at Gabriel, younger than him by two minutes. When they were younger they were able to pull switcharoos on everybody but their mom and grandmother. Now, it would be difficult to fool anybody. It was obvious they were identical twins, yes, but Gabriel had a more approachable air to him. Michael, in contrast, almost seemed to have a perpetual broodiness about him. His hair was a bit longer than Gabe's; he had a light, scruffy beard. There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes and an upturned slyness on his lips.

He cared for his family fiercely, and was loyal to them unto death.

"She talks about marriage," Michael finally said after a lengthy silence.

Gabriel's brow rose, but he said nothing, letting his twin go at his own pace. Michael wasn't one to wear his emotions on his sleeve, but he wasn't afraid to show them to Gabriel. Michael had openly shed tears when their grandmother had died.

"Of course, that's impossible," the elder twin said with a laconic shrug.

At this, Gabriel's brow furrowed. "_Pourquoi_?"

Michael looked at him as if the answer was obvious. Or at least should have been. He didn't feel too inclined to give it up. He felt his reasoning sufficient, his reason for knowing he could not marry. Even to Sasha, the only woman he had ever fallen in love with. She was one-third Nymph, and Nymphs by nature weren't open to monogamy. But Sasha was proud of her monogamous wants; she had no inklings to stray. She wanted forevers.

Michael sighed. "Let's go back."

There was no more Gabriel would get out of him now. Instead, he took the oars and made way down the bayou back to the dock that was on their property. They lived in a large house, one passed down through generations. There'd been many offers over the years, from historical societies, to buy them out, but the answer was always a clear, firm no.

Their parents had gotten married here. Gabriel and Michael were born in this house. It was the place where they had first met their father.

They had gone without him the first five years of their lives. He was literally not of this world, from another dimension wracked by civil war. His name was Azrael ("angel of death"), and he had come to Earth with three of his fellow warriors seeking a renegade sorcerer who had instigated the chaos going on in their home planet. Their mission was clear, but the one year it took, Azrael had met and fallen in love with Roz Grayraven.

How? Because they had known of a powerful Mambo who could aid them. This Mambo had a daughter, a priestess. Eve Delacroix was that Mambo, Roz Grayraven was that priestess.

Azrael and his warriors did capture their quarry, just in time, because the portal back to their world was about to close. Roz understood that Azrael had to return. Only after he was gone did she discover she was pregnant. Five years went by before the portal between his world and hers opened again. Their relationship was actually forbidden from his side and he had a choice. Stay on Earth and forsake his powers and heritage, or journey here once every five years to see his wife and children.

It was no doubt a difficult decision. Azrael's world was still broken; he was a powerful warrior and sorcerer, much needed in the battle. Roz would not let him suffer over the answer. She promised to wait for him always. And that is exactly what she did to this day.

Michael had been the least understanding towards his father, felt the most abandoned. Then he began training as a _bokor_, sorcerers of the voodoo religion who practiced both dark and benevolent magic. And he fell in love with Sasha, and things became clearer.

Now, Michael and Gabriel walked back to their house and entered the air-conditioned space. Their mother was absent for a few hours. Without exchanging any dialogue, they went into the kitchen and began preparing a dinner of jambalaya and potato salad. They ate in silence with one of their mother's old Billie Holiday records playing. It got near the end when Michael finally spoke.

"All the huge things in life, we've done together," he said.

Gabriel looked up from his plate. He set his fork down.

"We were conceived, born two minutes apart. We took our first steps, literally, together. My first word was your name, and your first word was Michael. We had our appendices taken out on the same day. I had my first wet dream at eleven, the next night you had yours. We lost our virginity on the same night, too. We got our drivers' licenses together, our interdimensional traveling licenses." The pitch of his voice was rising, and his fists began to clench on the kitchen table. "_Everything, non_?"

Gabriel nodded. "Everything, _oui_."

"_Mais mariage_?" Michael went quiet, then sighed. "I can't get married if you can't. I always figured we'd have some double-wedding or some shit. But that won't happen, will it? Not every state will recognize you and Hunter."

It was becoming fairly clear to Gabriel.

"And if the law won't accept you, then fuck them," Michael spat. "I won't participate in a ceremony that they think is only for certain people."

"Ah, Michael. I understand what you're saying, but you can't let that hold you back from having a life with Sasha."

Michael shrugged. "If you can't, I won't."

"_Mon frère_, fifty years ago I would have had to hide the fact that I love a man in public. Now Hunter and I can walk wherever we want together. And if we wanted to have a ceremony, we could. So it wouldn't be acknowledged in some states; the important thing is that _we've_ acknowledged our love. And the people we love know and accept it. That's important."

Michael understood his brother's reasoning, but he was still angry on his behalf that just because his brother was gay he did not have certain rights. Never had Michael let anyone get a one up on Gabriel if he could help it. When they were kids, no one got away with saying an untoward word about his twin. And when Gabriel came out, no one was exempt from serious retribution if they crossed him. In high school, two boys from their class jumped Gabriel, two on one. Gabriel kicked their asses, but Michael, more ruthless, went back with offerings of his own.

"Even if we don't have a double wedding, I'll still be there at yours. I'll be the best man, I'll give the toast, I'll hand you the ring to put on her finger."

He pushed around the remnants of food on his plate. Michael wasn't happy. He didn't know what he would ever do without his brother. His other half.

"I'll think about it," he muttered.

Gabriel half-grinned. "I'll clean up while you call Sasha."

* * *

**That's it. :)**

**Love to know what you think if you've got a moment.  
**


	3. Where I Belong

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from _The Covenant

**Where I Belong**

Rowan wasn't listening to the girl reading her book report in front of the class. She just wished she could be sitting by the window. For once, the sky was a clear blue and the sun rays were warm, but not hot, and being able to look out the window would be so great right now. But Rowan Faith Danvers had been 'banned' from sitting by the windows in the classroom since third grade (she was in fifth grade now). She was a studious young student with a sharp attention span, yet the birds and squirrels, Nature's creatures that played on the trees nearby were a joyful attraction. An attraction now denied to her, in the classroom anyway.

She realized Tina Sinclair was finished reading her book report when a light smattering of applause sounded in the room. Rowan joined in, not wanting to be rude. The applause was cut short by the opening of the classroom door. The principal of the school, Mr. Barton, entered first, then followed the most beautiful boy Rowan had ever seen in her entire life.

He was tall, even taller than her older brother Caleb, with olive skin, dark hair, and deep green eyes. His backpack was slung on one shoulder and his hands were planted in the pockets of his blue slacks.

Mr. Barton said something quietly to the teacher, Mrs. Fuller. Mrs. Fuller nodded, smiled.

"Class, meet our newest student, Hunter Smith."

Every student observed the newcomer. School had been in session for three weeks already so the belatedness of his arrival was doubly interesting.

"Hunter, why don't you take the seat next to Rowan," Mrs. Fuller suggested. "Rowan, would you raise your hand please?"

Slowly, she raised her hand, eyes locked on the new boy. His tread was quiet as he walked towards her. She sat in the first row, fourth seat. He sat in the second row, fourth seat. He made the desk seem so small. Rowan's heart was beating fast, and she hoped he did not see the blush on her cheeks.

"Hi," she said. Tentatively, she stuck out his hand.

He took her outstretched hand, his own engulfing her more delicate one, noticing her nails were painted a light blue. "Hi," he replied with a small smile.

The principal left. The kids continued to observe Hunter Smith.

"Well, we're reading book reports today Hunter," the teacher informed.

"You didn't miss out," Reid Garwin quipped, eliciting snickers among the class.

Mrs. Fuller frowned at the blond boy, but did not verbally chastise him.

xx

_The wise-ass of the class_, Hunter Smith thought. He saw the teacher give the blond a disapproving glare, yet said nothing to him.

"Rowan, you're next," the teacher said.

Hunter looked sideways at the girl he was designated to sit next to. Standing up, he deduced that she was as short as he had initially estimated to be. A few inches shy of five feet. He could not help as a side note that Rowan was pretty. She wore her hair down (black, wavy, ended at the shoulder blades), held back by a blue headband with white paw prints patterned across it. It didn't match her uniform (plaid navy skirt, cotton navy vest over a white button-down and thin red tie). The navy knee-high socks were accompanied by buckled black Mary Jane shoes.

When Rowan was in front of the class, holding her paper, she cleared her throat and then said what the title of her book was. _Old Yeller_. There were a few muffled giggles; Hunter keenly noticed four boys (including the wise-ass blond) in rows three and five turn their heads and eye the direction in which the laughter came from. Whoever had made the noise was instantly quieted.

_Interesting_, Hunter mused. He was about to tune Rowan out in favor of taking stock of his new peers, but when she began to talk, he found himself unable to divert his attention. Especially when five minutes into her book report about _Old Yeller _she began to tear up as she told the class about the dog getting hurt and what Travis had to do.

By the time she was finished she had wiped her cheeks four times and had to clear her throat twice. When she was done there was routine applause. Rowan handed her paper to the teacher, who gave her a tissue, and sat down.

"That was, like, so sad, Rowan," a boy told her.

"I know, Pinkie, it is," she sniffled.

In the back of the room a snide voice hissed, "Jeez, it's just a story."

Mrs. Fuller's eyes pinned the speaker reprovingly. "Aaron, why don't you go next?"

Aaron frowned, snatched his wrinkled paper and walked down the aisle. Hunter felt an instant dislike for him. He made an imperceptible movement with his finger and Aaron tripped, much to the amusement of some, Reid Garwin laughing the loudest.

Flushing furiously, Aaron got up and dusted off his pants.

xx

Rowan felt a shift in the atmosphere the moment Aaron tripped. The air had been calm, _normal_, then…magic? No, not quite.

_Not quite magic_, she said to herself. She couldn't put her finger on it. The unknown conclusion would have to be given more thought.

xx

When lunchtime came around Mrs. Fuller asked Rowan to show Hunter around. Nervous that she got to be close to the handsome boy even longer, she was a bit more tongue-tied than she normally would have been.

"Did you bring your lunch?" she asked.

He shook his head. Hunter kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Standing next to one another was almost humorous. He was eleven years old and 5'9, long used to being the tallest boy in his class. He supposed he got it from his father, whom Hunter had never known. He shoved that thought aside.

Rowan waited for him while he got his lunch and then lead him to her table. "Hunter, this is Kira and Pinkie," she introduced them. She sat next to Pinkie and Hunter slid in next to her. "And down there," – she looked at the end of the table – "is my brother, Caleb. And my surrogate brothers, Reid, Pogue and Tyler."

Hunter nodded. The four guys were looking in his direction with intense eyes.

"You and your brother aren't twins," he said.

Rowan smiled. "No, I'm nine, but I got to skip two grades so I could be with my brother. He turned eleven a couple of weeks ago."

"You must be smart," he said, opening his milk carton.

She blushed. "No…"

"Oh, fibber!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Shadows then descended upon their table. Caleb and the three other boys shaded them.

"Hi, I'm Caleb Danvers," the leader of the group said. He held out his hand.

"Hunter," he replied, grasping it, noticing that the guy had a faint resemblance to his little sister. The dark hair, brown eyes (although Rowan's seemed to shift hues) and the naturally tan skin that denoted more ethnic roots.

"And this is Pogue," – Caleb gestured towards the boy with the longish hair – "Reid, and Tyler."

Tyler hung back a little, standing closer to Reid. Hunter immediately established the pecking order. Caleb first, then Pogue, Reid and Tyler. The four of them sat down. Eyes around the cafeteria were flickering in their direction.

"So, where're you from?" Reid asked, blue eyes holding a challenging glare.

"Boston," Hunter said, staring right back.

Rowan sipped from her juice box. "You want a cookie?" she asked Hunter. "I helped my mom make them."

He paused, then said, "Sure. Thank you."

"What about me?" Reid whined.

"Pig," Tyler said. "You had a freakin' dozen yesterday."

"It wasn't a dozen!"

"Two dozen," Pogue quipped.

Reid rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Rowan was only paying half-attention. She was gazing out the window, watching a bird flutter in a tree. "I think that's Troy," she said idly. "I haven't seen him in a few days."

"Troy?" Hunter questioned.

"The bird. He's very pretty." And then she smiled at him directly, the light from outside hit her irises and Hunter swore that the hue shifted again.

The young Sons of Ipswich noticed the new kid intent on their Lil Bit. A threat? they wondered. They'd watch closely for the time being.

The bell rang and it was time for recess. Hunter listened to Rowan as she told him about the school, who was who, what was what. Obviously her brother and the other guys were a popular bunch. Girls flocked towards them and guys vied to be near them hoping their popularity would rub off on them.

When the day ended Rowan and Hunter walked out of school together. His mom was waiting on the sidewalk next to her car.

"Is that your mom?" she asked.

Hunter nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Rowan was a bit consternated at the abrupt goodbye. She supposed that he did not want to introduce his mother to her, but that was okay, she was a virtual stranger after all.

"You ready Lil Bit?" Caleb said, coming up beside her with an arm around her shoulder. They heard a bark. "Mom's here."

Ernie the German shepherd was barking happily, his head sticking out of the back window of the car that their mom, Evelyn Danvers, was driving. Rowan called out the dog's name happily and waved.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Caleb said, doing a boy fist-knock thing with his friends.

"Row, bring me cookies tomorrow," Reid said.

"O-_kay_," she replied, smiling. "But…only if you do your homework."

"Ah, come on!" he exclaimed to the amusement of his brothers.

"I'll call you and make sure," she said. "It would _behoove_ you to do this."

"Beehoo me to _what_?" Reid demanded. "Don't use those Word of the Day words on me."

"Yeah, Lil Bit, he'll get a nosebleed from thinkin' too hard," Pogue laughed.

Rowan gave them hugs goodbye (and they returned it unabashedly) even though she'd be seeing them tomorrow.

xx

"How was your first day, sweetheart?" his mother asked.

Staring out the window from the passenger seat Hunter shrugged carelessly. "Okay, I guess."

"Who was the girl you were talking with?"

"Just a girl from class," he answered. He might as well answer, if not, his mom would just press and press before sighing while looking at him with that expression of sad resignation.

His mother and he weren't particularly close. He supposed that had to do with what she thought of as his abnormality. Hunter was a freak. Telekinetic is what it was called. Of course a few years ago when he'd checked out some library books about the subject and his mother found them under his mattress she'd gone postal.

What are these, Hunter? Why do you have them? This isn't appropriate reading for an eight year old. Forget everything you've read about this nonsense!

And on and on.

Lorena Smith nee Turner had Hunter at the age of twenty-five. The only thing he knew about his father was that his name was Alexios, and his mom had given it to Hunter as his middle name. His dad died before he was born, and his mother always changed the subject when he asked about him. He didn't even know what Alexios looked like. Didn't even know his last name.

When she married Daniel Smith at the age of thirty, she'd changed Hunter's last name, too. Hunter's step-dad was okay, they got along well enough, but there was a divide there. They didn't hug or have conversations, they were…cordial. As for his being telekinetic, Lorena moved heaven and earth to hide it from everyone.

He had first moved something when he was two years old. His mother chocked it up to coincidences, accidents, as it went on; but at age three he began to actively manipulate objects, like his toys. The first time she had seen him do that she'd screamed, "Hunter, no!" Then told him he was never to do it again. _Ever_. People wouldn't understand, Hunter, she'd said.

Like you mom? You don't understand.

He wondered what his biological father would have thought of his abilities. Would he have understood? All his life he felt disconnected from people, especially kids his own age. And sometimes it was hard, because he had a temper. And when his temper flared so did his telekinesis. Things spontaneously exploded, fell, rattled. Hunter tried to keep it in check, no easy feat when he was alone in contending with it.

The only thing that centered him, calmed him, was being active.

Hunter started martial arts when he was three years old. He took to it immediately, his body copied the movements of his instructor flawlessly, his muscles, tendons, and mind adapted to the flow of the maneuvers like they were ingrained within him. All physical activities were like that.

The other kids in his age group always hesitated sparring with him. The first time he had knocked someone out was at age six. It was an accident, and he hadn't thought he'd grabbed the boy's wrist and twisted that hard; nevertheless, Hunter sent the boy to the hospital with a clean broken wrist. And he knew, deep down, that in some odd way (and he surmised this without conceit), that he was inherently _stronger_ than other people, becoming more so as he got older. Just another thing he was to hide from the world.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Your grandmother is coming in this weekend."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Good times."

"Sweetie, just be nice to her."

"She gives me the stink-eye every time she comes over."

Lorena scoffed. "She does not."

"'Cause she does it when you're not looking."

She pursed her lips. "Just be on your best behavior and you'll get through it."

'Be on your best behavior' was code for: Be extra vigilant about controlling your…abilities.

"Sure, Mom. I promise I won't break any windows or expensive vases or anything."

"Hunter, don't talk like that," she said sternly.

"Yeah, pretend it doesn't exist," he replied dryly.

"Young man, _what_ has gotten into you?"

Hunter was so used to his mother's subtle warnings to 'behave' that he had long stopped sassing her about it. Truth was, he _didn't_ know what had gotten into him.

Now, the inside of the car was quiet. Hunter didn't have anything to say, he just stared out the window. He thought about Rowan Danvers. How nice she was, how she was not the slightest bit put off by him despite her diminutive form compared to his. She made him feel…not so alone. Was that it? Like he was okay with her, unconditionally accepted. But that was stupid, right? He barely knew her.

Yet, he could not help but look forward to seeing her tomorrow.

xx

"Nana, guess what?" Rowan asked, sitting up in her bed, cordless phone attached to her ear.

"You met a new boy in school," her Nana, Eve Delacroix replied teasingly.

"Nana! You're supposed to guess. Couldn't you just have guessed?" Hearing the woman's musical laughter made Rowan feel happy. The fact that Eve was a Seer made the exchange ironic.

"How did you like him, _cheri_?"

"Mmm…" Rowan sighed dreamily. "He was so nice, Nana. And handsome." She giggled at Nana's response. Then Rowan went on to describe him from head to toe. "There was something kind of sad about him though," Rowan mused.

Nana replied with a soothing sentence in French that never failed to assuage the young girl's nerves.

"_Cheri_, I must tell you something," Nana said. "Listen very carefully."

Rowan nodded even though Nana couldn't see her.

"This young man, Hunter, he is a very special individual. One day, you will tell him about yourself."

"That I'm a witch?" Rowan said.

"_Oui_."

"Really?" she breathed. "I can?"

"When the time is right," Nana stressed gently.

"Oh…but what about Mommy and Daddy?" She bit her bottom lip, contemplating the possible resistance of her parents.

"I have already spoken with them. They understand."

"_Really_?" Rowan squealed. For her, it was always great when she could be perfectly honest with people, especially about herself. She wished she could confide in her friends, Pinkie and Kira, about being a witch, but understood that it was not allowed.

She talked to Nana a bit more, then Gabriel and Michael. Her conversation was cut short with Michael when he was overheard by his mother, Roz, telling Rowan a dirty joke he'd learned. So, by the time she had hung up dinner was ready and her dad was pulling up in the driveway.

"Cay, Daddy's home!" she yelled. The animals, Bubbe the tabby cat, Tyler the guinea pig, and Ernie rushed downstairs with her.

"Hey!" William Danvers III scooped up his daughter as she hurdled towards him. "How's my girl?"

"I'm good." She smiled and he set her down with a big kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Dad, how was work?" Caleb asked, getting a hug from his elder, too. He took his dad's briefcase. "Did you get ahead in your case?"

William sighed. "Ah, well, we're getting there, son."

"Better than yesterday," Caleb grinned encouragingly, getting one in return from his father.

Evelyn came into the foyer just then. "You two go get washed up for dinner," she said before her dark hazel eyes landed on her husband, filled with love. When the kids (including the animals, because they tended to butt in) were out of eyeshot Evelyn Corrine Danvers gave her husband a deep welcome-home kiss.

"That was what I was thinking about the whole way home," he said huskily, then kissed her again.

Evelyn hung up his jacket. They walked to the kitchen.

"Smells great, Evie," he complimented as he loosened his tie.

"How was the school day?" he asked before the kids could come in. "Okay?"

Evelyn nodded. It always took at least a month before Rowan settled into the new school year. She was a wonderful child, friendly, giving, but had a hard time making friends. It often led to a bit of anxiety on her part.

"She cried a little during her book report," Evelyn said.

"Ah. _Old Yeller_ always gets her."

"However, on a brighter note," Evelyn hedged with a sly smile, "I think our daughter has her first crush."

His face went slack. "She's nine. She can't have a…crush."

"She has one on Clark Gable."

"He's dead! There's no threat there," William exclaimed. "You have to have a talk with her Evelyn."

She said softly, "It's the boy Eve told us about."

William became quiet. Well, he couldn't argue with that. He trusted Eve Delacroix implicitly, and if this young man was as important to Rowan's future, and the Covenant's, as Even said, then that is what he believed. Still…

"Friends would suffice," William grumbled, and his wife laughed.

Before the conversation continued the pitter-patter of young feet entered the kitchen.

"Dad, guess what?" Caleb said as he sat in his chair. "There's a new kid at school."

xx

Hunter's seat next to Rowan became permanent. As the school days went by the young telekinetic absorbed the hierarchy of the fifth grade class; and he was correct in assuming that Rowan's biological and surrogate brothers did, indeed, reside over the rest of everyone. It was not said aloud, but implied tacitly. Hunter felt no intimidation, just stowed it away in his mental filing cabinet. Observation and compartmentalizing his sightings, questions, and conclusions was natural to him. A few years ago he found the right word for it, 'recognizance.' Like people in secret forces did.

Pinkie (Philip Pinkus, he hated being called by his first name) told him that Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler were called the 'Sons of Ipswich.' And when he got home he researched it on the Internet. Founders of the original Ipswich colony, rumors of witches, all wealthier than Midas.

Hunter filed that away, too.

Rowan was becoming his favorite person at school. She was unassuming, kind, generous, loved animals (that was obvious). There was no doubt about this, but he heard whispers from others about Rowan Danvers being 'weird,' or 'nuts.' And these were not idle opinions; they were said with contempt, malice, jealousy. Even Kira, who was supposed to be Rowan's friend, indulged in such things among the popular girls, trying to ingratiate herself with them. Rowan never said anything about it, even though Hunter figured that deep down she knew.

And her brothers were protective of her. They silenced said whispers with a glance, Reid added words to his glances that oft resulted in his getting into trouble. Unlike most siblings he'd seen in his lifetime, Caleb did not mind if his little sister hung around, did not try to pretend he didn't know her around crowds. None of the Sons of Ipswich did, and soon, Hunter was becoming friends with them too.

But the closer he got to Rowan, the more worried he became that she would find out his secret. Would she reject him? Think him crazy? Hunter was used to distancing himself and not being afraid of renouncement; yet, the idea of losing Rowan as a friend filled him with dread, sadness.

He couldn't figure out why he felt so strongly about Rowan, why in such a short time, he had become rather protective of her, too.

xx

"I can't wait for you to meet Bubbe and Tyler," Rowan said.

"Same here," Hunter replied. They sounded like really cool animals. He'd already met Ernie because he came to school with Evelyn every morning and afternoon; but apparently Bubbe did not like to travel, and Tyler kept her company so she wouldn't be alone. All this according to Rowan.

He was now two months into school. It was early November, and the science fair was just before Thanksgiving break. He and Rowan were paired up and he was staying for the weekend at her place so they could work on it. Evelyn and Lorena had had a long discussion; Hunter heard his mother laugh many times over the phone, wondering what else they could be talking about.

The iron gates opened and Evelyn drove down a long driveway before stopping in front of a huge mansion, bigger than his. Rowan jumped out of the car excitedly, and opened his door before he could even reach for the handle. He saw her mother smile from the corner of his eye.

It didn't surprise Hunter that Rowan's normal wardrobe was colorful. She wore rainbow colored leggings (the colors splattered together), with a pleated knee-length skirt, long-sleeved blue shirt with a large paw decal, Doc Martens, and a thick jacket. He himself wore jeans, t-shirt and Chucks.

The foyer of the Danvers estate was large. Three animals were lined up neatly from largest to smallest. Rowan picked up the orange tabby cat.

"Bubbe, this is Hunter," she introduced.

Yellow orbs stared at him appraisingly, and the cat magnanimously allowed him to scratch her behind the ears. Then there was Tyler, whose nose twitched spastically at the attention.

"Sweetheart, why don't you show Hunter his room?" Evelyn suggested. "The other boys should be here soon."

Reid, Tyler and Pogue were staying for the weekend, too. Caleb and Pogue were doing their project together; Reid and Tyler were partners.

With his duffle bag slung over his shoulder, two animals at his heels, his hand in Rowan's (her other arm had Tyler tucked into it), she led him up a grand flight of stairs that branched off into two, then led him down a long hallway. His bedroom was next to hers. Caleb's was across the hall.

"Is it okay?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

He smiled. "Yeah."

"Hey, Hunter," Caleb said, coming into the room.

"Hey." They did a boy-handshake thing.

"You _guys_," Rowan was saying. Bubbe and Ernie were curled up on Hunter's bed. She knew not every one appreciated having animals in the place where they slept.

"It's cool," Hunter said.

"You sure?" Rowan queried, brow raised.

"Yeah."

Rowan wanted to show him her room so he left his bag and followed her. Her bedroom matched her personality, too. Colorful, animal coordinated. Tyler had his own guinea pig mansion and tunnels were spread out this way and that for him to play. Books and picture frames filled shelves, and a painting of Dogs Playing Poker was hung above her bed.

The doorbell rang. It was the others, and more boy-handshakes went around. With snacks put out in the den, they began on their individual science projects. He hadn't had any ideas so Rowan suggested the lifecycle of fleas and ticks, and how to prevent them, which Hunter was game for.

Two hours later, all of them making headway, they took a break. Evelyn brought in more food, allowing them to have their meal in here, a rarity because most meals were taken at the dinner table. But tomorrow was Saturday, and that was when Rowan said they had their big, special meals in the dining room.

"Ah, sweet, action flicks are on," Reid said as he dominated the remote.

"_Enter the Dragon_," Hunter added, perking up. Bruce Lee was ultimate favorite. "You guys like him?"

"He's cool," Pogue said. "You do martial arts, right?"

Hunter said yes.

"How long?" Tyler asked.

"Since I was three," Hunter replied.

All the guys agreed that it was 'awesome' or 'cool' and Reid suggested something about him drop-kicking Aaron Abbot's ass. The word for which he was immediately chastised with subtle nods at Rowan who could hear.

"Oh, sorry, Row," Reid apologized.

Rowan put on a haughty air with her nose primly tipped up. "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a-"

"Rowan Faith Danvers!" Evelyn exclaimed, standing in the doorway. "What I have I said about quoting _certain_ lines?"

"I was going to say 'darn'!" Rowan insisted. Pause, then, "Even though that's not what Mr. Clark Gable says to Scarlett."

"But you're not Mr. Clark Gable," Evelyn said.

She sighed. "No." Rowan brightened with a thought. "But we must not forget that _invectives_" – a past Word of the Day – "are a part of life." She nodded succinctly.

Reid whispered to Tyler, "What the heck does that mean?"

Her mother's mouth twitched, trying not to laugh. She heard the announcement for what was showing next on TV. "Is it okay with your mother if you watch this?" she asked Hunter.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

"Call me Evelyn. I'll be in the living room if you all need me." She exited the room.

"Ah, that was close Lil Bit," Pogue teased.

"Yeah," Caleb put in, "remember you got banned from using the Internet for a week?" Rowan often perused animal websites, so it had been a difficult punishment.

"I _was_ going to say 'darn,'" Rowan defended.

"Hey, it's starting," Tyler said.

Even then the animals settled like they knew it was time for them to be quiet, too.

"Um, you okay with watching this?" Hunter asked Rowan, realizing that she _was_ a girl and maybe she didn't like watching movies like this. And he didn't want to be rude and ignore her for the TV. He had the movie at home.

She nodded. "Mmm-hmm."

So they watched, and Rowan thought about when she was going to be able to tell him about herself and the Covenant. She was looking forward to it, not without a bit of trepidation. What if he didn't like it, or thought she was crazy? Of course, she _could_ show him that magic _did_ exist, she was not without supernatural talents herself. Nana would not tell her anymore about when or why. Some things a Seer could not divulge for it would compromise the Nature of things to come. Even at this young age, Rowan understood and respected that. Thus, she waited expectantly.

xx

Hunter and Rowan won an honorable mention at the science fair. It was Caleb and Pogue who'd gotten first place; second place went to Tyler and Reid. Hunter was a competitive person and he thought his and Rowan's topic was above and beyond unique compared to the others. They even had actual (dead) ticks and mites in small jars for viewing. He couldn't stay indignant for long though, Rowan wasn't the least bit competitive and was simply glad she'd gotten 'the word' out about taking care of one's animals. Still, it only convinced Hunter that it was a popularity contest. The Sons of Ipswich parents had been there, everyone knew who they were. Shrug.

A week before Thanksgiving break the origin of the holiday was the topic of discussion. Rowan was somewhat upset of this version of 'history' and raised her hand often to question why this 'supposed holiday' could continue to be celebrated as it was when the Pilgrims slaughtered, enslaved, repressed and stole from so many Native Americans.

Mrs. Fuller did not think this was appropriate, but Rowan Faith Danvers was adamant about the 'injustice.' (To the amusement of her classmates.) Although Rowan had spoken calmly and respectfully, she was still sent to the principal's office and her parents were called. Later on, Hunter would find out that this was not the first time Rowan had gotten reprimanded for her opinions.

At least she wasn't suspended. Rowan was back at school the next day. The kids whispered about her, too dull to appreciate her intelligence and passion, instead persecuting her for it. It made Hunter angry. He'd been writing his name at the top of a sheet of paper when he heard another whisper. He put his pencil down calmly and tried to rein in his temper. A moment later he exhaled, his fist unclenched; he hadn't realized he'd been wrapping telekinetic energy around his pencil, so when his fist unclenched the pencil snapped.

Aware of what he'd done, he looked around to make sure no one else had noticed. But when he looked to his left, Rowan was staring right at him. She had seen. Silently, she turned back to her worksheet. Hunter could barely concentrate on his work, then it was lunchtime, then it was recess.

Hard snow covered the ground, clouds gathered overhead, shadows amassed in his heart. Across the playground he saw Rowan by the trees throwing bird seed on the ground. He had to say something. He couldn't let the quiet suffocate him. Hands in his pockets, he approached her.

"Uh…Row?" he said.

She turned around. "You're telekinetic. That's cool."

Hunter was struck silent.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"I'm not…" he tried to deny it.

Rowan took his hand and squeezed it. "You're my friend, Hunter. You don't ever have to worry about being someone else around me."

xx

After school Hunter went to Rowan's place. She took him into her sanctum sanctorum.

"My Nana said this would happen," she told him excitedly. "I didn't know what it was about you that made it okay for me to tell you about me. But I understand now."

"Huh?"

"I'm a witch," she announced. "It's in my blood."

He was quiet, the last thing he'd expected to hear. "I…"

"I'll show you," she interrupted. "This is called Glamour." She sat next to him on her pixilated couch and showed him the backs of her hands. "Look at my nails." They were painted a bright blue. Rowan put her fingers into a fist then unfurled them; now her nails were black. She did it again; the nails were green. "You want me to do something else?"

"Um…"

Rowan took his lack of reply for impending rejection. "Do you still like me?"

His brow rose. "Yeah, of course!"

Rowan beamed, relieved. "I'm not super powerful, but I make magical things."

He glanced back at the apothecary section of the room. Niches were all over the wall filled with wrapped plants and herbs.

"Do your parents know?"

"Yup! You want me to tell you?" He did. So she did. For an hour she spoke about her history. About Nana being a Seer, Gabe and Michael being sorcerers in training. Then she told him about the Covenant. "They won't get their Power until they turn thirteen though."

"Wow. I didn't…I didn't know there were others."

"Where'd you get your powers from?" she questioned. "Is your mom telekinetic?"

Hunter puffed bitter laughed. "Yeah, right." He gave her the run down on his history.

Rowan frowned. "You've never met your daddy? Ever?" He shook his head and she said, "Maybe he was telekinetic. Oh! Maybe we could find him!"

"I doubt it. My mom changes the subject every time I mention him. I've never even seen a picture."

"That's not fair," she murmured.

"You're telling me."

Not long after his mom came to pick him up. Rowan said the others were coming over with their parents and they would be informed.

"Are you okay?" his mother asked him along the way.

He nodded silently.

When they got home there was a strange car parked in the driveway, a car, sans people. Neither knew who it could be, neither expected guests. His step-dad was away on a business trip. So who was it?

Lorena's face lost some of its color. "Hunter, when we get inside I want you to go straight to your room and shut the door."

"Mo-"

"Straight to your room!" she ordered.

Hunter thought it was odd that that was all she wanted him to do. No calling 911? No running for help?

"I mean it," she said, as if she knew what he was thinking.

So he did. Went straight to his room but didn't close the door.

xx

They were waiting in the sitting room. Standing, looking around. Two tall, muscular men with raven hair and jade eyes.

"Lorena," one said.

"Fabian," she responded. "Ian."

Fabian Mercer was stern, though amicable, Ian Mercer was visibly hostile, but keeping it in check.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"We came to see our nephew," Fabian said.

Her face turned red. "I told you years ago, that I would not have him associating with you."

The two brothers glanced at one another. Three days ago they'd gotten an odd call from one Eve Delacroix who lived in Louisiana. She said that their nephew befriended a young witch at his new school. "But you know that," she said gently.

Yes, they did. Because since they knew Hunter was of their blood they'd been keeping an eye on him. Always. Now it was time to bypass Lorena's order of staying away. The long talk with the Seer, a Voodoo Mamba, explained everything. It was time for them to claim their nephew, tell him of his origins, his birthright.

"He's our nephew," Fabian told her. "We have a right to see him. Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"We can take you to court," Ian spoke. "And we _will_."

"Hunter is my son," she hissed. "I don't want him involved in this."

"In what?" Fabian demanded. "Learning about himself? His father? Where he comes from? The _truth_?"

xx

Hunter decided to listen. The first thing he caught was 'his father,' and he bolted downstairs, into the sitting room. There he saw his mother facing two large men. A natural instinct came to protect his mother and he stood a little in front of her.

"Who are you?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter." His mother touched his arm gently. "It's all right."

Silence, Fabian spoke first, reverently. "You're the spitting image of Alex when he was your age."

"Alex? My father?" He turned to his mother, back to the strangers. "Who are you?"

The brothers looked at Lorena.

She took a breath. "Sweetheart, these are…your father's brothers. Fabian and Ian Mercer."

For the second time that day, Hunter was struck dumb. He got light headed and had to sit down. "My… My uncles?" He looked up at them. "I have uncles?" he said to himself. His entire body was shaking. The adults allowed him several minutes of silence. "Did… Did you know about me?"

They nodded.

Hunter took that in, then anger settled on his face. "And you never tried to talk to me? Maybe tell me what the hell I am and why I can do what I do? Eleven _years_ and you want to be all buddy-buddy now?"

Fabian was going to say something conciliatory, but Ian wasn't having it.

"Whoa, whoa!" Ian stepped in.

"Ian!" Fabian warned.

"No! I'm not going to let my _own nephew_ thinking his blood kin knew about him and didn't want to acknowledge him!" Ian got closer to Hunter. "We _wanted_ to be in your life."

"Ian!" Fabian threatened. "Shut up!"

"Please don't do this," Lorena pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"When you were three-" Before he could finish Ian went sailing across the room and into the wall with such deliberate precision it could have been rehearsed.

Hunter was on his feet now. "Finish," he said to Ian who was getting up, unphased, brushing the remnants of the wall from his clothes that his body had punctured. "When I was three, what?"

The adults were silent.

"You have to understand Hunter," Lorena finally said. "I was young. The man I loved was dead…" Her voice hitched. "Your…uncles knew about you. When you were three they came to me, wanting to meet you. But I… I wouldn't let them."

Hunter went cold. All these years… "You wouldn't let my father's family see me? My own _father!_ You wouldn't let me meet them?" he screamed, so angry the window panes began to crack, the shelves were rattling and pictures threatened to fall from the walls.

"I'm sorry," Lorena said sadly.

"You're sorry?" Hunter yelled. "You're _sorry_? Sorry doesn't even…"

Fabian put his large hand on Hunter's shoulder. "Breathe, Hunter. You can control this."

A cry came from Hunter, tears spilled down his face. All these years… He couldn't stop crying. His Uncle Fabian embraced him strongly.

"It's okay, kid," he said.

Ian put his arm around him. "We're here now, Hunter."

xx

It was two days before Hunter could talk to Rowan and the guys face to face. The day his uncles had visited him he called Rowan later that evening to tell her he'd be absent from school and what had gone on. He was going to spend Thanksgiving break with his real family. Turned out he had cousins and aunts too, grandparents, and he was indescribably anxious to learn more about his father. In the mean time, he'd been given a photo album to peruse.

So it was Friday after school that he was at the Danvers' estate when Rowan, Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler got home from school.

"Hunter!" Rowan beamed and ran to him. So light, Hunter scooped her up in a hug.

"Hey, man," Caleb said. A lot of boy-handshakes went around.

"Snacks in the den," Evelyn announced. She gave Hunter a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Welcome to the family."

She had no idea what those words meant to Hunter.

In the den, they shot (the boys) questions at Hunter left and right.

"Dude, that's rough," Pogue said. "She never told you?"

Hunter shook his head. His mother's betrayal would sting forever. The silence was broken by the blonde Son.

"Anyway, I'm not believing this telekinetic thing until I see it," Reid commented.

"You're just jealous because Hunt's got powers and you don't," Tyler said with a smirk.

"Ah, stuff it, Baby Boy," Reid shot back. "Wait'll I turn thirteen." He glared at Hunter. "Proof."

"Reid Nathaniel Garwin!" Rowan chastised. "Don't be insensitive."

Reid flushed and pursed his lips.

"Nah, it's cool." Hunter grinned. With an effortless movement of his hand, Reid flew up several feet in the air. The den had a high ceiling, so they all had to crane their necks to see him full on.

"Put me down!" Reid yelled above the laughter of his friends and the noise of the animals.

"I thought you wanted to see his powers," Caleb joked.

"You guys are so going to get it!" Reid argued. "Put me down!"

"All right. All right." Hunter laughed and brought Reid down to the floor. "Satisfied?"

The blond huffed. His trademark half-smirk spread on his lips. "All right. That was cool." He and Hunter slapped palms. "So, we have Hunter Smith, honorary member of the Covenant."

"Mercer," Hunter said. "That's my last name. I'm changing it."

No one argued.

"Hunter Mercer," Rowan said. "Honorary member of the Covenant."

"And a brother," Caleb added.

Rowan smiled, sighed happily. "You guys."

Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler instantly became apprehensive. They knew that look on Rowan's face, and it was the exact sort of setting where she would say those two words.

"What?" Hunter questioned warily.

"Group hug," Rowan declared amidst the groans of her brothers. "Come on! I said group hug!" Her arms were wide open and the only ones who immediately complied were the animals who stepped in the circle. When they still had petulant grimaces on their faces she said, "I'll start naming middle names…"

"Group hug!" Pogue said, moving in. No one was going to say his middle name aloud.

So did the others. Might as well, they weren't going anywhere until a group hug was completed. Next to Hunter, Reid whispered with a gesture at Pogue, "Eugene."

Hunter laughed.

"Damn it, Reid!" Pogue seethed.

"He's family now!" Reid insisted.

Pogue's blue eyes glared at Hunter. "No one knows, bro. I mean it."

"Secret's safe with me," he replied.

They were all in the group hug. Never in a million years would Hunter have thought he'd be in a situation like this. In three months he'd found family and lifelong friends. Rowan and his brothers, his uncles Ian and Fabian. And he would finally know his father, albeit through home videos, photographs, and stories; but he'd know him.

Hunter Alexios Mercer was home.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too cheesy. I've been wanting to go into length about Rowan and the guys first meeting Hunter for a while now. **

**Love to know what you think.**

**I haven't stopped writing 'Harvesting Faith' this was just a short detour. :)  
**


End file.
